On The Run
by Sunsunchanchannikki
Summary: Annabeth and Piper are the most wanted fugitives of Synomia. When King Lamont finally surrounds them, betrayal happens. Annabeth gets all the blame and is thrown in jail, where Percy is the jail keeper. Slowly, their relationship gets better, and Annabeth proposes the idea to escape. Together. But when things don't go as planed, what will Percy do? Medieval AU.
1. Prologue: Fugitives

**Hello! This is the prologue of my first story, On The Run. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Any characters from the PJO series you recognize aren't mine. The story plot is tho :D**

Prologue: Fugitives

Annabeth and Piper were born for spying and shoplifting. They both had long, nimble fingers, and had a slightly athletic build, even though it didn't look like it. They always wore a determined look on their faces, as if it was permanently set like that. Annabeth had startling grey eyes, almost like she was calculating everything in her head at once. No one knew what Piper's eye color was; it kept changing. Sometimes it was brown, other times blue, and maybe even a little green. With her grey eyes, Annabeth also had curly, blond hair, which she usually wore tied up. Piper had choppy, chocolate brown hair, and sometimes would weave feathers into it.

"Annabeth!" Piper hissed, trying not to make a sound. Annabeth caught her eye, and Piper motioned to her to go over where she was. Annabeth obeyed, and gingerly crept up to her.

When she got there, Piper pointed to a group of people about fifteen feet ahead of them. _Travelers,_ she mouthed. Annabeth understood immediately, her heart leaping with excitement. They haven't eaten for days and now finally….

They crouched down, hidden by the low-hanging leaves of a tree. Annabeth peered out from where they were hiding, squinting her eyes. Piper drummed her fingers nervously, giving Annabeth an uneasy feeling as well.

Suddenly, Piper's stomach rumbled loudly; it sounded as if it was trying to say something. Luckily, the travelers up ahead didn't hear anything because they were gossiping loudly. Annabeth looked at Piper with eyes as round as dinner plate. _That was really close,_ Annabeth whispered quietly in Piper's ear. She nodded while Annabeth took her place behind the tree again.

 _Now_ , Annabeth mouthed to Piper. Piper nodded her head slightly and sprinted quickly and quietly from tree to tree, slowly cutting to the left, almost too fast for anyone to see her, yet somehow she made no sound. Annabeth did the same thing, except she twisted to the right. They now were on both sides of the travelers. Piper to the left, and Annabeth to the right.

They stood as still as statues, crouching, arms ready, their eyes and ears taking in anything that can help them. Annabeth looked at Piper, and then back at the travelers. Piper, the travelers. Piper, the travelers.

Annabeth could hear her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears. She could hear herself breathing in the cool air of autumn, and breathing out warm air. She tensed as a small rodent scurried away on the damp forest ground beside her. Piper felt a slight breeze come briefly, ruffling her already untidy hair, but it left as suddenly as it came.

In unison, the two friends looked at each other. _On three,_ Annabeth barely mouthed, not wanting the traders about eight feet ahead of them to notice. Piper, staring back at Annabeth, nodded her head solemnly.

 _One,_ Annabeth mouthed over to Piper, looking intently at the travelers.

 _Two,_ Piper tensed, ready for the next number.

 _Three!_

Annabeth's timing was flawless. As soon as the words left her mouth, all of the oblivious travelers started gathering their things; leaving their cart unattended for the moment.

Their cart was a little worn down, but otherwise it was okay. The wood was rotting a bit on the edges, and a brownish cover was over it. Annabeth and Piper, realizing that the traders farmed fruit, couldn't believe their luck. This way, they could get food right away, boosting their energy immediately.

Without making a sound, they both crept quickly over to the cart and carefully lifted the blanket at it's corners, discovering succulent peaches underneath. Piper and Annabeth looked at each other triumphantly, each grabbing three.

They were about to leave, when they heard a gruff voice behind them, and some man grabbed Piper's wrist, twisting it. "What are you rascals doing, taking some of our hard earned fruit!"

Piper looked like she was about to pee her pants. She gave Annabeth a scared but determined stare. Annabeth understood what she wanted her to do.

"Well?" The man asked again, this time less patient. "Hand me back my peaches!"

Annabeth looked up at him with her "dumb blonde" face and with the saddest, sorriest, puppy dog eyes on it. "We're sorry Sir," she said quietly, "We…. We just wanted to taste some. They looked so good, after all."

The man looked shocked, but hid it well. "Well…." He said, pretending to be deep in thought, "I suppose I can't blame you." His chest puffed out with pride.

He shook his head. "What are you doing?" He whispered to himself so that Annabeth and Piper could barely hear what he was saying. Then, to them, "But you still have to hand it back."

Annabeth blinked a couple of times, and put on her "dumb blonde" face again. "Yes, of course Sir."

But instead of placing it in his outstretched hand, she "accidentally" dropped it on the forest ground, and kicked it a couple of feet, pass the grumpy man.

"Oops! Sorry!" Annabeth pretended, "I'm so clumsy sometimes."

The man grumbled to himself quietly, something about rascals, blondes, and their friends. But he did release Piper, and as soon as he had his back turned to pick up the peach, Annabeth grabbed another one, and she and Piper ran into the concealing forest. When the man turned around, it was too late.

—

After they were both out of breath, they finally came to a stop. Wide eyed, exhausted, and chest heaving, Annabeth and Piper looked around to make sure nothing was lurking around them; whether it was animals or people.

"Umm…" Piper said quietly, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words. "Thanks for…. You know…."

"Saving you?" Annabeth teased playfully, poking her shoulder.

Piper blushed, but said, "Yeah…"

But Annabeth wasn't listening anymore. The sky was darkening, and that meant that night was approaching. She was looking up at the trees, squinting her eyes in concentration.

"Hmm…." Annabeth thought to herself carefully.

"Looking for a tree?" Piper asked, trying her best to be helpful. The truth was, she had no idea which tree she would pick if she was by herself. She suddenly felt a surge of gratefulness towards her friend.

While Piper was thinking what she would do without Annabeth, Annabeth was a few feet ahead of her, still scanning the trees for a perfect one.

"Hmm…." She said again. "This'll do for the night."

Piper, despite the shock from their close encounter, ginned widely. "Great." She nodded. "Let's get settled then, but want a peach first?"

—

Annabeth choose the perfect tree, of course. It had low-hanging branches, but the branches were strong enough to hold their weight. It also had lots of leaves; great for masking them so that any wandering eyes won't notice they're there. They both climbed swiftly, towards the top of the tree.

They reached the top part of the tree, and started inspecting the area, making sure there weren't any bugs, droppings, or small rodents up there as well. They didn't want any company, other then each other.

Piper and Annabeth each found a tree branch that they could lie comfortably on. Well, as comfortable as you can get up on a tree. After settling in and relaxing for a bit, Annabeth was looking and studying the branches around her. She wanted to make a bow so that they could hunt instead of stealing, but she couldn't find the perfect branch anywhere. She needed something that could bend relatively easily, but not too soft, since she still wanted it to last quite awhile.

Piper was thinking. She was imagining what the situation would have been like if Annabeth wasn't there, or if she had never met Annabeth at all. She was trying to imagine if their placing were switched; Annabeth's wrist had been twisted, and Piper had to distract the man. She didn't know what she would do, probably just kick the man or something.

 _Besides,_ Piper thought a little bitterly, _Annabeth can survive anything, even if she was alone. She wouldn't need me anyways._

And that was her last thought, before she fell into a fitful sleep.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this XD Im really sorry if its SOOOO cringy, but I tried my best lol.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, just please don't be rude about it.**

 **Review review review! XD**

 **~SunSun**


	2. Chapter 1: Betrayed

**Hey there! This is my 1st chapter of On The Run. Just a slight warning: I'm really sorry that I portrayed Piper as such a bad character. I think she's a great character, but I had to include her this way. If you don't like Piper being portrayed like this, please don't post mean reviews. Thank you!**

 **Also, I'm SUPER sorry if it absolutely stinks. I tried my best, but I still think it's garbage XD**

 **Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize from PJO aren't mine ;(((**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Betrayed

The birds were chirping as Piper and Annabeth walked through the mysterious forest, hoping that they won't run into anyone that day. They were a little tired; they ran out of food a few days ago.

Even though they were hungry, it didn't stop them from enjoying the scenery around them. With the luscious green evergreens, and the little flowers sporting up from the soil, it was hard not to enjoy it.

Annabeth, however, thought it was _too_ perfect. She grew uncomfortable as the mosquitoes bit at her ankles, and needles from the trees poking her every time she walked too close to one. _I guess its peaceful enough,_ She thought to herself, _at least it's as peaceful as it gets,_ she added a little bitterly.

Piper was looking at the ground beneath her, walking side by side with Annabeth. She was thinking about the risks she takes every day. Being on the run, trying to find enough food, and a place to stay the night. She wondered what it would be like if she had a permanent home, enough food so that she wouldn't have to worry about it all the time, and not having to worry about getting caught every time she walked around a corner.

She almost let out a sigh, but didn't want to give any hints to Annabeth about what she was pondering, so she stopped herself. When she looked up ahead of her, she realized that they arrived in a clearing.

Annabeth, wrinkling her forehead, looked around, confused. "How did we get here?"

Piper didn't answer. Instead, she looked at Annabeth with wide eyes, turning a little pale. "Do you hear that?" She barely whispered.

"Hear what?" Annabeth asked, still confused.

"Shhh!" Piper said, "Listen."

They both stood still, Piper really scared, and Annabeth curious, both not daring to move. And that's when Annabeth heard it, and Piper turned even paler.

They heard footsteps.

—

Annabeth and Piper looked at each other with wide eyes. They knew who and what they were here for, but they didn't want to ask the other, not wanting their suspicions confirmed.

Annabeth grabbed Piper by the arm and they ran to the edge of the clearing. "It's going to be okay." Annabeth whispered in Piper's ear, trying also to comfort herself. All Piper could offer was a feeble nod.

Piper and Annabeth both took a deep breath to calm their selves down. "Okay." Annabeth started, "we're going to have to see if there's a tree that we can hide in to hide us from….. From them." She decided with a nod.

All Piper could do was nod again. They jogged around, looking for a tree that would hide them, but it was almost impossible. They were at a part of the forest where almost all the trees lost their leaves, preparing for winter. Annabeth couldn't believe their bad luck. In frustration, she kicked the tree nearest to her.

The tree wobbled a bit, and Annabeth thought that it was lucky they didn't try climbing that; they would've at least twisted or maybe even broken some of their bones if they did.

This time the footsteps were closer. Now, it didn't sound only like footsteps. It sounded like thunder, hammering in their ears. They could now tell that there weren't only footsteps, but also thundering horse hooves, hitting the ground at great speed. They were coming.

Annabeth tried to determine which side the people and horses were coming from by blocking one of her ears, and turning around in a circle. It sounded all the same from the different angles. "They're surrounding us."

Piper bit her lip, not knowing what else to do.

—

They noise became louder and louder by every second. Knowing that they couldn't do anything about their situation, Annabeth paced back and forth, and Piper drummed her fingers repeatedly on the tree trunk closest to her.

Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to remain in control of herself. "They're coming."

They couldn't see the horses or the people, but yet they could somehow… sense them. They could sense their presence, coming closer and closer.

Time seemed to slow down. It was almost like Annabeth could hear each second tick by, slowly, but surely, sealing their fate.

And when Piper saw them, instead of looking scared or intimidated, she had a determined look on her face. Her confidence was contagious, and Annabeth too wore an earnest face.

The horses and people finally arrived. Even though Piper and Annabeth both knew who was coming, they were still hoping they were wrong, but unfortunately, they were right. Right in front of them, riding on a horse as dark as night, was King Lamont.

King Lamont was a man about the age of 25, and, frankly, most people felt sorry for him. After all, his Mother died giving birth to him and his Father past away during war when he was only 12. After only a little training, he was forced to take on the role of king when he was just 15. He had sandy blond hair, and golden brown eyes. Driven by grief by his parents' death, he became cold-hearted - some even say that his heart is covered in a layer of ice because he doesn't want to embrace the grief, and instead, ignore it.

After the king's soldiers surrounded Annabeth and Piper, Annabeth looked at the ground beneath her, staring at her worn down sneakers. _And yet another item we stole together,_ she thought, pitying herself. Piper, on the other hand, was trying to think of a plan. Something that could get her out….

The idea came to her; it was almost as if she could hear the light bulb above her head turn on with a _ding!_ She smiled slyly to herself, but covered it up by pursing her lips.

"Annabeth Chase," One of the King's men stated grandly, looking down at his parchment. "And Piper McLean." He nodded his head to both of them. "You have been caught multiple times shoplifting and stealing, from peaches, to clothing items, to wealthy goods." He paused momentarily, taking a deep breath. "You stole these items from travelers, and because of that, the travelers are scared to go through our forest." He stopped again, pursing his lips. "That might not be a problem, but there is only one way enter Synomia, and that's through the forest."

Annabeth, wanting to tune out the boring man, looked towards the forest. She sighed, but caught herself, not wanting to get into anymore trouble. Piper still had a slight smirk on her face, excited to put her plan into action.

"And because the travelers aren't coming anymore, our economy has been slowly declining, with no one to sell our resources to." The soldier droned on, but that was the last sentence Annabeth caught before she tuned out completely and gazed off into space.

Annabeth looked up to meet King Lamont's hard golden brown eyes. It was like they were having a secret staring contest, trying to intimidate the other. Both were too stubborn to let the other win, but eventually, when the soldier who was reading finished, King Lamont looked at him.

"Thank you, General." The King said bleakly. He turned to the two girls: one determined not to go down without a fight, and one smiling grimly, not believing what she was about to do.

"Now… You two." The King gestured broadly in their direction. "Do you have anything to defend your cause? After a few seconds of silence, he continued. "Okay, that's what I thought so."

Annabeth glared at each soldier, challenging them. Piper, however, spoke up.

"Excuse me, Your Highness?" She spoke quietly, and even though she was talking to the King, Annabeth felt the urge that she was talking to her as well. "Everything your General said…." she turned and nodded at him politely, "it was all true, except Annabeth did all the stealing."

Annabeth stared at her with disbelief, and anger erupted inside of her. The King looked doubtful too, but he told her to go on.

Piper, scared to look at Annabeth, settled with looking at her shoes. "You see…. Annabeth _forced_ me to come along with her, and help her. I never wanted to, but she threatened me." The last part came out in a rush.

Piper was so convincing, that Annabeth almost believed her. She always knew that Piper had a special way with words, but she never thought Piper would _betray_ her.

The King tapped his chin, thinking to himself while Annabeth crossed her fingers that he wouldn't believe Piper's lies.

Unfortunately, the King believed every word that came out of Piper's mouth, just like Annabeth almost did. He smiled as he motioned to two of his soldiers to come to him.

"That Piper girl…" He whispered in their ears, "I think she's innocent. Whatever other people say, she's innocent." The soldiers nodded earnestly. "However…. Annabeth.." He continued to whisper in their ears.

The soldiers nodded earnestly again, and marched quickly towards Annabeth.

"You can't possibly believe her!" Annabeth cried, panicking now. "She's a liar! She stole just as many things as I did, and if anything you should punish her too!"

King Lamont just looked at Annabeth like she was one of his amusing little toys that he could play with and tease all day. He grinned coldly at her. "Take her." He whispered that, but Annabeth thought it could be heard all throughout Synomia. "Take her to The Jail House."

—

All Annabeth did was purse her lips so tightly that it was almost a thin, straight line. She was numb all over. Well, at least that's what she thought. It was as if her mind had separated from her body. She was watching herself fight the soldiers who were suppose to take her to prison, but she, her mind, wasn't thinking about that. It was like her body had a mind of its own.

Mind Annabeth was wondering why Piper would ever to that to her. Part of her didn't want to believe that she actually said it. The other part wanted so much revenge. But overall, she was bitter; bitter that Piper betrayed her, after all that she's done for her. Bitter that the King believed Piper, and didn't believe her. Bitter, and because of Piper, Annabeth will have to take the blame and get thrown in jail. Bitterness.

Body Annabeth, meanwhile, was not going down without a fight. She was kicking and slashing at all of the soldiers vulnerable areas. Where their armor didn't cover, their face, their hands. Body Annabeth, despite her being a little on the scrawny side, was an experienced fighter. She knew that she had to strike then bloke. Defend, then attack.

The soldiers got control of Annabeth eventually. She was still kicking and flaying her arms, but the soldiers held her arms behind her back and forced her on her knees in front of King Lamont. She cried out in pain, but no one seemed to care.

By now, most people would start to break down and cry. Annabeth was different. Instead, she grit her teeth hard, and looked up with eyes as hard as steel to the King, breathing hard, with sweat drenching her face.

The King looked down at her with merciless eyes. "You sure put on a fight," The King said with a wave of his hand, "but never mind that."

Annabeth still glared at him, not moving. The King shrugged. "Fine, you don't have to speak."

The soldiers who were keeping Annabeth under control took it as their cue to start the process of arresting her. They brought her to one of the steeds, and pushed her roughly onto it. Annabeth started to resist, but both of the men were stronger than her. They then hopped on horses of their own, and led Annabeth and the horse she was on, with King Lamont in the middle.

Before Piper disappeared from her sight, Annabeth turned to look behind her. Piper was staring at her with a small smirk on her face. She waved to Annabeth, but of course Annabeth didn't wave back. She just stared at her. Someone she called a _friend_.

—

Annabeth gripped the horse with her legs, afraid she was going to fall off. She was watching the forest speed by her, until she saw then jail.

The jail is where the _worst_ criminals are kept. Almost everyone is scared of that place, and the jail keepers don't last long either. Some quit, some go missing and are never heard from again. The King himself "visits" every year to keep track of the criminals. Almost no criminal dares to escape, but some try, and fail. In all the years its been housing convicts, only one person escaped alive, but they soon shot and killed her.

Annabeth gulped apprehensively. She didn't know what to expect. _I have to find a way to escape, without getting killed._ She thought to herself. _But I have to wait for the right moment._

Because she was deep in thought, she didn't notice that they arrived. The soldiers who were escorting her hoisted off the horse and hustled her towards the entrance.

"Annabeth Chase," One of the soldiers snapped at the prison keeper, "new prisoner."

Annabeth didn't have time to get a glimpse of the prison keeper, though, because he quietly handed the soldiers a key and left. The key read _#7_ , and the guards dragged her to her filthy cell and painfully threw her in. Before she could even wince in protest, she blacked out.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Again, I'm really sorry if this made your barf. Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome, just please don't be rude about it :D**

 **I would appreciate it if you would review, but you don't have to XD**

 **~SunSun**


	3. Chapter 2: Percy

**Hello! Welcome to my second chapter :D Another warning: ONE PARAGRAPH IS SO CHEESY IM SO SORRY**

 **Plus, Im sorry if this chapter burns ur eyes out, its so cringey lol**

 **Keep a bucket near by, just in case (don't say I didn't warn you XD)**

 **Now that I warned you, read at you own risk! (XD)**

 **Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize from the PJO/HoO series aren't mine ;(( rip XD**

 **But first, a special thanks to 7Lovely7, , pollyyao4, shelb9724, trlpmine for following, and Meetsqueak, , pollyyao4, shelb9727, trlpmine for favoriting!**

 **Now for reviews:**

 **The Patil Twins- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER AHHH XD BUT REALLY, THANK YOU.**

 **Pollyyao4- Hahaaaaa XD thanks, but it's REALLLYYYYY bad lol**

 **Now, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Percy

Annabeth sighed. She was huddling in a corner of her cell to keep warm on a cool autumn morning. She was sitting there, with her chin resting on her knees, making herself as small as possible. The truth was…. Annabeth was feeling _lonely._ It was a feeling she wasn't used to, since she had Piper all these years….

 _Piper._

The memory of her friend stabbed her heart painfully. It was painful to remember, but yet Annabeth could've sworn she could Piper walk past, with her choppy brown hair flowing gracefully behind her. The pain stabbed her chest again.

She hugged her knees closer to her chest and rocked back and forth, trying to let go all the memories of Piper. _Look at you, Annabeth._ She thought to herself sorely, _stuck in a tiny cell, with nothing better to do than to think of the one person you trusted._

She got up to her feet, because she decided that feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to do anything useful. She started pacing her cramped cell. She paced the length, then the width of it. She was thinking. About Piper, about King Lamont, and most importantly, how life would be in prison now.

Her stomach grumbled impatiently. Annabeth sighed again. _When's there going to be food?_ She thought to herself as she remembered all the times she had to rely on herself for it.

She was dreaming about juicy peaches, and nice, crispy apples, when someone, the jail keeper, slid a metal bowl under a little door. Annabeth looked up at him expectantly, and finally saw him for the first time.

The jail keeper was about her age— fourteen or fifteen. He was pretty skinny for his age, as if he wasn't fed enough. He had startling sea green eyes that could switch quickly from anger, to resentment, to anguish. He always tried to smile, but it looked more of like a wince. He had messy, jet black hair, as if he just woke up five minutes ago. As soon as Annabeth saw him, she grunted. She disliked him immediately.

When the mysterious jail keeper slid her bowl in, he looked at her and nodded, as if to say _You'll be okay._ Annabeth snorted in annoyance. Who does he think she is?

She looked down expectantly at the small bowl. There was something grey-ish with small chunks in it- _probably porridge,_ Annabeth thought, pursing her lips. She would've given _anything_ just to be on the run again.

But, of course, she had to eat something. She hesitantly brought it up to her lips, and tilted her head a little, just to get a taste. It surprisingly tasted okay; not as good as fresh food maybe, but she could live with it.

After she got used to the weird aftertaste, she licked her bowl clean. Even though she finished her serving, her stomach still grumbled. She didn't feel full either, but it was enough to keep her awake.

She could hear bowls banging against each other, and the sound became louder and louder as it came toward her. It was the jail keeper again, but this time collecting their empty bowls. Annabeth stood up and started pacing again. Her feet felt heavy as she paced, back and forth, back and forth.

She then went over to grab her metal bowl and slid it under the little door, and the jail keeper caught it. But instead of moving on to collect the other bowls, he unlocked Annabeth's cell door and shuffled inside, green eyes twinkling.

Meanwhile, Annabeth had a ton of questions racing in her mind. _What does he want? Will I get the chance to escape already? Why did he just unlock the door?_

The jail keeper, now awkwardly standing in front of her, looked down at his feet. He was wearing a grey uniform- about the same shade as her porridge. It was a couple sizes too big for him, making him seem even scrawnier than he actually was. He looked up at her, and immediately forgot what he was about to say.

"Hey… Uhh…." He began lamely, blushing from embarrassment. _Why do I have to be such an idiot all the time!_ He thought, scolding himself. "Umm….. I'm Percy." He finally managed to choke out.

He stood completely still, staring at Annabeth, waiting for a reaction. Annabeth didn't know what to say. She was confused and annoyed by Percy. What did he want with her?

After she was quite for a few more minutes, Percy coughed. "I…. uhh….I've been working here since I was twelve."

Annabeth resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes. She averted her eyes from him, and stared at a corner, wanting to escape her teeny cell.

"Nice cap." Percy tried yet again. He gestured over to her tattered New York Yankees hat, the only item the King allowed her to keep. Now it was time for Annabeth to blush; no one ever complimented her before, except for Piper.

 _Piper._

The memory of her friend kept coming back and haunting her. Again she pictured Piper, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight, running next to her. Annabeth sighed. _I wish I could go back in time,_ she thought sadly.

Meanwhile, Percy was still staring at her. Annabeth shook her head slightly. "Sorry," she said a little too quickly, "what were you saying?"

Percy turned red again. "Oh.. Nothing. I just like your hat."

Annabeth snorted to cover up a laugh, "This?" She said disbelievingly, holding up her slightly torn up New York Yankees hat. And, thinking that he was making fun of her, held it to her chest protectively. "It's been through a lot." She said defensively.

"What?" Percy said, confused. "No, no, no, I _actually_ think it's nice."

Annabeth squinted her eyes. "Then why did you bring it up in the first place? And why did you come into my cell too?" She questioned.

Percy thought it was pretty cute when she got annoyed like this, but he didn't dare tell her that. Instead, he looked down at he worn out sneakers. "I wanted an excuse to talk to you." He managed to get out.

This time, Annabeth had to roll her eyes. _Its like his brain's made out of seaweed,_ Annabeth thought to herself, _I never thought that was possible… But now…._

In addition to rolling her eyes, she let a small smile creep on her lips. Percy just stared at her for a few minutes.

"You're really pretty when you smile." He blurted out. Then, realizing what he just said, covered up his mouth. "I mean…. umm…."

 _Keep yourself under control, Annabeth,_ she thought chidingly to herself, grinding her teeth and trying hard not to slap Percy, grey eyes stormy.

Even Percy could tell that something he said wasn't smart, and his green eyes tried to look anywhere but Annabeth. He stared out the tiny window above Annabeth, and saw a bird fly by daintily. _A bluejay,_ Percy thought to himself.

Unexpectedly, they both heard a bark. Percy poked his head out of Annabeth's cell and bent down. "Shh boy." He talked in a sweet voice, as if he loved the thing he was talking to very much.

"Sorry," He said, turning to Annabeth, "He's getting a little impatient." Percy laughed nervously.

"Who?" Annabeth asked, overcome with curiosity.

"My dog." Percy said, beaming now. He loved his dog more than anything else in the world. Then, to his dog, "Come on Waffle, it's ok," trying to coax him out.

Annabeth blinked a couple of times to register what Percy's dog's name was. _Waffle?_ She thought to herself, trying to to laugh. _That's an… interesting name, but it's cute, I guess._ She shrugged.

Waffle hesitantly came into Annabeth's view. He was a golden, almost light brown, mutt that looked like a golden lab, except he was smaller. He had cute, floppy ears and a moist nose. His tongue was everywhere, licking anything in his reach. He also had bright caramel eyes, eyes that you could get lost in in a matter of seconds. Annabeth could see how someone like Percy could fall in love with him instantly.

Annabeth, despite the situation, had to smile. She now understood why Piper's betrayal hurt so much. Everyone should have a companion- someone they trust, someone they care about and love. This someone can be animal or human, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you can go to that someone when times are hard, and they'll help you through it.

Percy smiled up and Annabeth, looking at her longingly, and then back down at Waffle. "I found him abandoned at the entrance of this jail," he almost whispered. "He was just a puppy, he was sitting there, right on the front step, and looked up at me…." He trailed off, looking to the side. "I just couldn't leave him there." He explained.

He shook his head quickly and started gently petting Waffle. "But enough about me…" Percy said with a small smirk on his face. "What about you?"

Annabeth didn't know where to begin. "What do you want to know?" She asked reluctantly, not wanting to remember Piper again.

"What landed you here?" Percy gestured around them, and Annabeth sighed.

She didn't know where to begin, so she just started explaining how she and Piper would steal in order to survive. Percy was an excellent listener. Even though Annabeth could tell that that he wanted to interrupt and ask more questions at some places, he let her go on, saving his questions till the end. She continued to the part where Piper betrayed her, with Waffle laying his head on Percy.

Percy spoke only when he needed to, but otherwise he kept pretty quiet. Annabeth continued her story; telling him about coming to jail and how she felt. It was way more than she had planned on telling him about, but she found the words tumbling out of her mouth naturally, and so she went with her instinct and continued.

When she was done with her story, she didn't look at Percy. Instead, she settled for a spot on the ground. Thinking about Piper was still hard, and talking about her didn't make it easier.

Percy decided to change the subject and ask some other questions. "Why are you on the run on the first place?" He asked tentatively.

Annabeth slowly closed her eyes. She was hoping that Percy wouldn't ask that questions. _Really,_ She thought, _of all questions!_

She shrugged, though, and decided to give him a brief summary.

Annabeth explained that her mother died during childbirth, so she never met her. Her father was a little negligent, and didn't give her the love and care she longed for. He would take care of himself, and then leave Annabeth on her own. One night, when she was seven, she ran away, and never saw her father since. She doesn't know, after seven years, if her father still remembers her, or if he even misses her.

Percy looked sideways. _"_ I know how you feel," he said softly when Annabeth was done. "My dad died when I was pretty young, and my mom died when I was twelve."

Annabeth looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Percy looked down as well and sighed. "I miss her, but the past is the past."

Annabeth looked up at him and met his gaze. "Have you ever felt like…. I don't know…. Like if you could go back in time, you would change so many things, but then again, if you did change those things, you wouldn't be the same person you are today?"

Percy scrunched up his forehead and blinked a few times, deep in thought. "You lost me at "felt like," and then with a crooked smile, "but, do you mind simplifying it?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes so much in the past half hour that her eyes were starting hurt. _Seaweed brain,_ Annabeth thought.

Waffle, who was looking for attention, started licking Annabeth repeatedly. She started laughing. Percy thought to sounded like music, and laughed with her. Because of this behavior, Waffle kept licking, until Annabeth's face was completely covered with his slobber. She was trying to use her hands to rub some of it off, but it did no good.

Eventually, Percy had to leave. He glanced at his watch, and sighed. "It was nice talking to you." Percy said, not daring to look up and see what Annabeth's reaction was. "But it's getting late, and I _better_ not get caught on my way back."

Even though Annabeth hated to admit it, but she had fun. She smiled and nodded, and Percy got up with Waffle and they walked out of her cell.

Before he left, though, he said, "see you tomorrow," with a small smirk on his face. And with that, left, whistling to a tune Annabeth had never heard before.

"I had fun too." She whispered when he was out of sight. "See you around, Seaweed Brain."

 **Thank you for reading! Im really sorry if you actually used the bucket, but I don't blame you lol. Also, if you just happen to be bored, go check out Jesternators stories, especially Soaring High. Its absolutely AMAZHANG XD. You might also want to check out Pollyyao4's story- its also SUPER good.**

 **The review button looks like it wants a hug, why don't you give it one? (Translated: go ahead a leave a review, but you don't have to XD)**

 **~SunSun**


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**Hello! That's right, this is FINALLY the 3rd chapter of On the Run! XD sorry for taking soooo long to upload again, I suffered MAJOR writer's block... sigh**

 **Anyways, first of all, Im super sorry for a really short chapter, but I thought it would be fun to write about how Piper felt after betraying Annabeth.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the PJO/HoO characters you recognize are mine ;((**

 **WARNING: Cringey chapter, coming your way! Please keep a bucket near you when you read this for maximum comfort. Not sure if insurance covers this... so read at your own risk! XD**

 **Thank you Autumn and Spring, Codyderrow, Soccerfan2014, and Jesternator for following this story! Thank you Autumn and Spring, Savannahreann, TheEighthHeroOfOlympus, and Jesternator for favoriting this story as well!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **Pollyyao4: Ur story is SO not horrible! I love it! Also, my writing is totally not like Jesternator's, hers is WAYYYY better XD**

 **Guest (Caleb): Why thank you lol**

 **Guest: Ya, I guess. Sorry if I didn't make that clear!**

 **Guest (ReadingReader): Thank you! XD**

 **Guest (Happy): Thank you for the feedback, but just so you know, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper aren't demigods in this story, sorry. However, I will still try to include some more details of their personalities and such. Thank you!**

 **Jesternator: HAH! But really, that's so not true XDD**

 **Now, please enjoy, but don't say I didn't warn you**

Chapter 3: Thoughts

Piper looked around her in all directions, not knowing which way to go. _I'm not lost,_ Piper thought reassuringly to herself, _I just….._ Piper's thought trailed, not knowing which word would best describe her position now. _I'm just wandering around._ She decided.

She eventually decided to look for a stable, and tall enough tree to climb so that she could look off of it to get an idea of where exactly she was at. _Too bad Annabeth isn't here to help._ Piper thought, not as regretful as she should have been.

 _Annabeth._

Piper looked down at the ground momentarily, thinking of her friend. _Not friend-_ Piper thought, shaking her head, but again, couldn't find the right words.

The chocolate brown haired girl shook her head violently, wanting to shake the memory of her "friend" away. She looked up at the trees around her, squinting her eyes because of the bright sun. Unfortunately, all the trees looked the same her.

She looked around again, and decided that it was safest for her to go with the tree that had the lowest- and thickest- branches. Piper walked over to a tree that fit that criteria, and ran her long, deft fingers over it swiftly.

After inspecting it and kicking it a few times to make sure it wouldn't fall over, Piper put her foot on the lowest branch, and put some of her weight on it, to see if it would hold. After she was pretty sure it would hold her body weight, she kicked off the ground, and stepped up to the lowest branch. From there she lifted her other leg, and scaled the tree skillfully and silently, not rustling any of the leaves.

When she got to the top, a beautiful view greeted her. She could look out, and see green, luscious evergreen trees, while some were amber, with their leaves starting to fall. It was getting a little dark, and the sun was starting to set; turning the sky an almost purple-ish color. Piper sighed, wondering if Annabeth was looking out too.

She pursed her lips and looked out onto the forest once again, and replayed the day's activities. _It's been a long day,_ She thought to herself resentfully, closing her eyes and trying to relax.

But of course her mind didn't want to cooperate. Instead, it wandered to the time when Piper blamed Annabeth. _I did it for my own good,_ Piper thought, trying, but failing, to reassure herself. She sighed, this time, missing her resourceful friend. One who was always there for her, who always stood by her side. _Look what you did Piper,_ She thought to herself, _the only person in the world who trusted you._

 _—_

 _Dad….._ Piper looked down at the forest below her, averting her eyes to the side. Her mom left her dad when she was only five years-old. Because her mother left without any trace, her father blamed it on Piper, not considering all of the possibilities. Blind with grief and fury, he took it out on Piper, punishing her for things way too severely, and ignoring her sometimes when she needed him the most.

She ran away when she was eight, one year after Annabeth. Piper could remember exactly how they met, as if it was only yesterday. They were both ten, reaching for the same oranges at exactly the same time. They both froze, not knowing what to do. Instead if running in the opposite direction and pretending that never happened, Annabeth decided to "adopt" Piper, even though they were the same age. From then on, they worked together, escaping the law and fending for themselves.

Until Piper betrayed.

 _Annabeth…._

Piper concentrated on what happened when she saved herself, sacrificing Annabeth, and replayed the events in her head. The King blamed both Annabeth and her, but only threw Annabeth in jail. Piper remembered that she tried to convince the King that she was innocent, and that Annabeth was not. That was all she said, and yet the King almost believed her right away. She scowled in confusion.

 _Would I go back in time, if I could?_ Piper asked herself honestly. _If I could, would I save Annabeth, along with myself?_ Piper sighed sadly, missing her friend by her side.

Did she do the right thing, saving herself instead of her friend?

—

Piper drummed her fingers repeatedly against the coarse tree bark, fidgeting. She couldn't stop thinking about her blond-haired friend, and all the memories they made together.

 _Together._

Piper started to choke up a little. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She asked herself repeatedly. _What was I thinking?_

Earlier that day, when Annabeth was getting escorted to prison by King Lamont and his soldiers, he gave Piper two choices. She could either go on with her life, or go with him, escort Annabeth to jail, then go on with her life. Piper couldn't stand to see the look of disapproval, fury, or hurt on her friends face, and chose the first option. The King thanked her once again for her help, and left her in the dust.

Piper felt like she had the Angel on one shoulder, and the Devil on the other. The Angel was whispering to her. It was telling her that she shouldn't have betrayed her friend, she should've took at least some of the blame, instead of being so selfish. The Devil, however, was saying that what she did was right; Annabeth deserved it. Piper, in frustration, closed her eyes tightly, trying to regain control of her mental state.

When Piper thought she regained as much control as she could for the time being, she opened her eyes quickly. She opened them so quickly that black spots covered her vision, temporarily blinding her. She blinked repeatedly, and eventually it got better. She looked out onto the horizon, where the sun was barely peeking over it. She looked up, and spotted majestic falcon, soaring above her.

 _He looks so…._ Piper tried to find the right word to describe him. _He looks so free._

Piper, despite being the one not locked up, felt confined and constrained.

 _It's like I'm the one in chains._ Piper looked over to the horizon again.

 _I'm in chains._

 _Chains._

 **Thank you for reading! Again, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome, of course, just please don't be rude about it!**

 **Also, if you happen to be bored, go check out Jesternator's, Pollyyao4's, or Nattybooboo's story(s). You won't regret it ;)))**

 **Hey... Is it just me, or is the review button looking a little sad? (Translation: Reviewing is appreciated, but not mandatory ^^)**

 **See you next time!**

 **~SunSun**


	5. Chapter 4: Talking

**Hello! That's right, I FINALLYYYYY decided to upload XD. Sorry for the wait, I've just been super busy with homework and such. First of all, I would like to thank NattyBooBoo for following and favoriting my story.**

 **On a more serious note, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Jesternator. She's just an AWESOME person in general, and I don't know what I'll do without her.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you SO much! You literary just made my day XD**

 **NattyBooBoo: Sorry for not updating sooner! And nahhh... Jesternator is the better writer lolol**

 **Pollyyao4: HA! My story is the opposite of Amazhang, lol. Sorry for not uploading sooner!**

 **G: The following chapter you will about to read might burn ur eyes out. I'm really sorry if it does, please don't sue me DX**

 **Remember: Don't say I didn't warn you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize form the PJO/HoO series belongs to me ;((**

Chapter 4: Talking

The sound of bowls banging against each other reached Annabeth. Earlier she had been pacing around her crowded cell- even though she was the only one occupying it. Her stomach grumbled impatiently, and she clutched it, doubling over and rocking back and forth.

She could tell that Percy was coming closer and closer to her cell because of the sound of bowls grew louder and louder. Annabeth looked up, and sure enough, a pair of dazzling sea green eyes met her startling grey ones. Percy smiled as he slid her bowl of gruel in a little clumsily, spilling some of it over the edge of the bowl.

Reaching for the bowl in front of her, Annabeth murmured "thanks," and started quickly slurping the grey substance.

"I'll stop by on the way back," Percy whispered through the bars as he walked on and handed the next prisoner her serving.

Annabeth nodded her head slightly, still inhaling the oatmeal.

She drained the bowl and got the hiccups, regretting devouring it. Annabeth tried something that she learned from Piper.

 _Piper._

 _Not again,_ Annabeth thought as hurt and anger stabbed her heart again and again. She clutched her chest tightly, but realized it wasn't as bad as it was yesterday.

Despite the situation she was in, a small smile crept its way onto her lips. She believed that talking about it made it better, and it did. She didn't feel as bitter anymore; she felt more….. open.

The blond-haired girl hiccupped. Annabeth pinched the center of her middle finger with her thumb and held her breath.

When she could hold it anymore, she exhaled, and waited for the hiccups to surface again. _Huh,_ Annabeth thought to herself when they didn't come back. _It actually works._

—

Annabeth looked up ahead of her as she was sitting on the cold concrete ground of her cell, clutching her New York Yankees hat. She could see the rows of tiny cells, like the one that she's in, some empty, and some housing fugitives. The metal bars preventing all the prisoners from escaping were rusty from neglect. Some were so rusty that it hurt to even lightly touch them, but the King thought that it would make it even harder for the criminals to escape, so he left it there.

Annabeth's cell bars had some rust on it, but others had it worst.

True to his word, Annabeth saw a raven haired boy walking quickly towards her cell, Waffle trailing excitedly behind him, only occasionally drooling and slobbering. Percy walked cockily up to her cell, this time more confident, and less shy, then before.

Before unlocking her cell door, he looked to his left, the to his right, and then to his left again, making sure no one was around. After repeating that over and over again, he shrugged.

"Good enough," he said, finally unlocking the door.

Annabeth noticed that he held something wrapped in cloth in his hand, his long fingers cradling it, as if it was something precious.

"What's wrapped inside the cloth?" Annabeth asked, trying to get a peek, overcome with curiosity.

Percy grinned, amused. "Why don't you take a guess?" He asked with a 'trouble-maker' sparkle in his stunning green eyes.

Annabeth sighed, trying to look annoyed, but somehow couldn't. "Come on Seaweed Brian…" She looked at him, her piercing eyes meeting his bright ones.

He looked at her, confused but entertained. "Seaweed brain, huh?" He asked her challengingly.

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Yep." She said, "Now what's in the cloth?"

They had a silent stare-down, Annabeth wanting to know what Percy was holding, and Percy thinking that Annabeth is _so_ cute when she's annoyed.

 _Why is he making me guess?_ Annabeth scrunched her forehead, thinking, but not breaking her eye contact with the sea-green eyes front of her. _I wonder what he's holding in there…._

 _Wow._ Percy was enchanted by the beauty of her grey eyes. _And those blond curls…._ His thoughts trailed, but of course, he was too stubborn to brake eye contact. _Waffle, stop licking me!_

Waffle was nuzzling and licking Percy's hand. He tried to pet him, but Waffle didn't calm down, and kept trying to play with him.

Eventually, Percy gave up. He sighed and looked down at Waffle, scratching him behind the ears playfully.

Annabeth smiled triumphantly, and held out her hand. "May I see _now_?" She asked Percy while also petting Waffle.

Percy smiled, and reluctantly handed over the small package. Seeing as how he handled it, Annabeth cautiously unwrapped it, and saw that there were about ten blueberries, sitting there. Percy watched her reaction, a little apprehensive.

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled. "Blueberries?" She asked. Her tone of voice wasn't disgust, but instead, it was curious.

Percy looked down at his feet and blushed a light shade of red. "Uh… yeah." He looked sideways, slightly embarrassed. "Before my mom died, she left her blueberry bush in my possession. I always had an obsession with blue foods, so…." His voice faltered, remembering his mom, with her bright eyes, her wonderful food….

Annabeth looked down at the berries sitting in her hand, and somehow they looked different. "I'm so sorry Percy." She knew this did little, but it was better than nothing.

"It's fine," He said hurriedly, shaking it off. "Would you like to try some?"

"I'd love to," Annabeth said, grateful for the quick change of subject, not wanting to make Percy even more uncomfortable.

She took a few in her hand and popped them into her mouth.

The berries burst, and her mouth was filled with flavorful juices. Annabeth continued chewing, and eventually swallowed them.

"Wow," She said, awestruck. "These are _amazing_."

Percy, hearing that she liked them, blushed a darker shade of red then before. "Thanks," He said, shuffling his feet.

He then grabbed some when Annabeth wasn't looking, and looked at her with a trouble-makers face. He gobbled them up, savoring the sweet, rich flavor of its juices.

Not wanting to be left out, Waffle also stole some of the blueberries Annabeth was holding. Before she allowed him to eat them, she looked at Percy for confirmation, to make sure it's safe for him to eat it. Percy gave a slight nod, and Annabeth brought the blueberries down to Waffle's level. At first he sniffed them, then devoured them, just like Percy did.

 _What can I say,_ Annabeth shrugged. _Like owner like dog._

Out of the blue, Percy smiled, still blushing a bit. "What to see a trick I tried teaching Waffle?" He asked Annabeth, "He hasn't quite mastered it yet…. But he's getting there."

Annabeth grinned along with him. "Sure," She said excitedly.

Percy took the last blueberry from the cloth in Annabeth's hand, accidentally brushing against it. Now, he looked like a cousin of a tomato.

He regained his composure, though, and carefully picked up the last blueberry, turning towards Waffle.

"Ready, boy?" Percy asked, kneeling down and patting his thighs. "Sit!"

Waffle sat with a _thump_. He looked up at Percy, caramel eyes sparkling.

"Still boy…" Percy said patiently, holding the blueberry just above his nose.

Waffle stared at the blueberry, mesmerized and cross-eyed. Percy gently placed it on his nose.

"Stay boy….." Percy said in a calming voice. "Good boy…. Good boy…"

Even though Percy was calm, Waffle started to get a little impatient. He tilted his head sideways, making the berry drop to the floor. Following through, Waffle nibbled on it, licking his lips when he was done.

"Well…" Percy trailed, sheepish. "Yeah…. He hasn't quite grasped it yet."

Annabeth laughed, and Percy couldn't help but think that she should laugh more often.

He smiled along. "Did you have a dog when you were on the run?" He asked suddenly.

Annabeth looked down at the cold, hard ground again. "No…" She started to say something else, but stopped herself. "It was only me and Piper."

Remembering Piper, Annabeth looked sideways at Percy. He was rocking back at forth on the soles of feet to his heal. He was playing with his long, deft fingers, fidgeting.

Finally, he mastered enough courage to speak up. "Tell me more about Piper." He said.

Annabeth sighed, reluctant. "Well…" She didn't know where to begin. "She's about our age, with choppy brown hair, but she was still _very_ pretty."

Percy nodded, not really knowing what to say, so Annabeth continued. "She has a Native American complexion, and sometimes wove feathers into her hair, if we stumbled upon some."

Annabeth looked ahead of her, past Percy. She could've sworn that she saw Piper walk right by, swiftly, her shining kaleidoscope eyes looking straight ahead of her.

"-Annabeth?" Percy called out to her, but it seemed distant. She shook her head violently. "Annabeth?" He asked again, concerned. "Are you okay?"

She blinked a couple of times, coming out of her daze. "I- Sorry." Annabeth shivered, suddenly cold. "I was just thinking about Piper…."

Percy nodded in 'understanding,' even though he didn't really. "Maybe talking about it will make you feel better?" He suggested tentatively, not wanting to upset her further.

Annabeth half-heartedly shrugged. "I guess," she said.

"So… What about the memories you made?" Percy asked, wanting to start a conversation. "The good ones, I mean." He added hastily, not wanting Annabeth to go into a shock again.

Annabeth exhaled quickly, searching her head for the good times she and Piper had together.

"Well…. There was this one time." Annabeth started, uneasy.

" _One_ time?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning his crocked smile. "Only once?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. "Fine, you have a fair point," she reluctantly said. "I guess there was more than one time."

Percy nodded, pleased with himself, and Annabeth carried on. "So basically, one morning when the sun was shining brightly, we were on top of the tallest tree of all of Synomia." Annabeth gestured with her hands widely, but quickly put them down. "Sorry," She said, red coloring her cheeks. "It's what Piper and I used to do when we talked about it. It was kind of our 'safe haven,' in a sense," making air quotes with her fingers when she said 'safe haven.'

Percy grinned. _That's cute,_ he thought, amused, but he didn't dare say it aloud.

"What happened next?" He asked instead, intrigued.

Annabeth smiled. "Piper gingerly climbed out to one of the branches of the tree, and before I could react, she hung from her legs upside down, and I couldn't help but laugh."

Percy's eyes shone with laughter, crinkling a little on the sides.

Annabeth looked down wistfully, pursing her lips. "I miss Piper," she said in almost a whisper, not really wanting Percy to hear.

Of course, luck wasn't on Annabeth's side, and Percy heard her faintly.

He stood awkwardly at the side, not knowing what to do. _I should try to comfort her…_ He told himself over and over again, trying to muster up his courage. Fiddling with his fingers briskly, biting his lower lip.

Percy gave himself a quick and quiet pep talk. _Come on, Percy!_ He thought, trying to summon his courage, taking a deep breath. _Just comfort her; as friends._

"Okay," Percy uttered beneath his breath. "You can do this."

Taking one last deep breath, he walked over slowly towards Annabeth, as if approaching a deadly animal that could strike at any time without warning.

Annabeth, meanwhile, was hugging her knees to her chest, thinking about Piper, almost forgetting that she wasn't alone in her tiny, cramped cell.

Percy walked over to her, palms sweaty, and cleared his throat. He felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. _What are you panicking about?_ He scolded himself suddenly. _It's no big deal, just comfort her!_

Without thinking, he put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder gently. He could tell that her muscles tightened at his touch, but Percy was too stubborn to move his hand away. Slowly, Annabeth let out a deep sigh and gradually relaxed.

 _Why is he doing this?_ Annabeth asked herself, even though she knew from the very beginning. _Why?_

Percy, seeing that Annabeth wasn't protesting, kneeled down beside her. He didn't say a word, but Annabeth knew what he was trying to say. He was trying to comfort her. She looked at Percy through the corner of her eye, and smiled wryly.

"Thanks," She whispered, "Thank you, Seaweed Brain."

 **Thank you for reading! If you got this far, then I'm pretty sure u survived my 4th chapter. Yay! You still have ur wonderful eyes XD Just in case u happen to be bored, go check out Jesternator, Pollyyao4, or NattyBooBoo's stories! Your eyes won't burn out if you read theirs XD**

 **Look! The review button down below is saying something! Looks like it's saying Happy Thanksgiving... Why don't you spread the 'holiday cheer?' (Translation: Reviewing is appreciated, but not mandatory, of course.)**

 **~SunSun**


End file.
